<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jersey Shore Sequel: AND HIS HEART GREW THREE SIZES by SadFic4SadBitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829741">Jersey Shore Sequel: AND HIS HEART GREW THREE SIZES</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadFic4SadBitch/pseuds/SadFic4SadBitch'>SadFic4SadBitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beach Town, Established Jikook, Established Relationship, Established Yoonjin, Hobi POV, Hoseok POV, M/M, New Jersey, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sarcasm, Sass, Sequel, Snark, beach, elderly jikook, it's only mature because language, more jersey shore trash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:55:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadFic4SadBitch/pseuds/SadFic4SadBitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Ten and Hoseok had gotten back together, things hadn't been quite the same...</p><p>The one in which Hoseok assembles a squad to help him make a giant romantic gesture to try to prove to Ten he loves him in the kind of way society tells him he should...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Min Yoongi | Suga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The First</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's a Jersey Shore Sequel, Charlie Brown! Drop me comments or questions below :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alright, assholes. If you thought that last story was a fucking mess, then I’m happy to tell you that this one is perfect. The story is man meets yoga instructor moves in together into this shore house that they could only miraculously afford (not telling you any secrets or anything, and you won’t tell the IRS anything, m’ kay?). Together, the pair had a lot of sex, founded a semi-renowned pornography studio (our business cards are way fucking better than Paul Allen’s by the way), fought, broke up, then completely spontaneously and romantically got back together. </p><p>Of course, this isn’t that story, or any of those stories. This is the story of the dashing protagonist, one Jung Hoseok, and how his heart grew three sizes one chilly autumn night. </p><p>Our story begins, like most of my stories, at a club. But not Min Yoongi’s trash hole club. We have way trashier spots. Anyway – </p><p>“What about her?” Ten asks before tossing the cherry from his drink into his mouth. </p><p>“Who?” I asked, frowning at my boyfriend’s absolutely ungracious interruption of my introduction. </p><p>“The fifth member of the Cheetah Girls on the right of the dancefloor.” </p><p>“Grinding on the ex-Varsity player and his beer belly?”</p><p>“Mmmmmhm,” Ten said, nodding and leaning over me to wave down the bartender, putting a hand on my thigh in a targeted attack. I knew his tricks. Bastard.</p><p>“We could get two for one,” I replied, ignoring his hand. </p><p>“Thanks,” Ten said, slipping the bartender a twenty and a wink even as his hand slid to the inside of my thigh. Well, I mean he did learn from the best. </p><p>“You learned from the best, you know,” I repeated out loud. It was just too clever to go unsaid. </p><p>“Huh?” He sat back in his seat and began to dig through his wallet. </p><p>“Flirting. I totally taught you that,” I raised my eyebrows as I sipped my drink. “What are you looking for anyway?” I snapped.</p><p>“Hoseok, you’re getting defensive because you know that’s bullshit.” He matched my eyebrow raise like he always did. Ten was the only person who could keep up with me, which was nearly as sexy as looking in a mirror. He was alright, I guess.  </p><p>“I am not defensive.” I crossed my arms and pouted, defensive. “It’s just not too sexy when I can see through your game.” </p><p>“Do you want to play a game?” he lowered his voice and leveled his eyes at me. “We can pretend to be strangers meeting for the first time.” </p><p>I grinned. “Like in Four Weddings in a Funeral.”</p><p>Ten’s expression dropped and he clucked his tongue, turning back towards the room. “First of all, it’s Four Weddings and a Funeral, and that trope was in Four Christmases, asshole.” </p><p>“Ten, you don’t even like movies!” </p><p>“Okay, no I don’t.” He rolled his eyes. “But I’m around Jin all the goddamn time, and so I’ve absorbed some of his movie knowledge through like, I don’t know, osmosis.” He waved a hand absently in my direction. </p><p>“Fair enough,” I laughed and Ten gave me a suspicious look. </p><p>“What? Not gonna make fun of Jin tonight? What were you drinking? Should we break some fortune cookies and switch bodies?” Ten spun around in his seat to face me again, and I waited for the barstool to unravel. It did not. </p><p>“There is no part of this body that you don’t already know intimately,” I laughed again. “Plus, I’m way too drunk to pretend I don’t love that stupid goddamn noodle.” </p><p>“That’s better,” Ten went to spin on his seat again, but I stuck my foot on the bottom and put my hand on his arm. </p><p>“Wanna get out of here? We don’t have to get Fifth Cheetah Girl and ex-ex quarterback legend Tanner, or Gunnar, or Bobby,” I said in my most seductive voice, you know, kinda like what Ten was attempting. Only his voice didn’t work in the slightest, obviously.  </p><p>Ten wrenched his arm from under my hand and stood. “What the FUCK? I don’t even know you!” he shouted before throwing his drink in my face. I felt it drip on the brand-new shirt that I stole from Yoongi’s drawer.  </p><p>“Okay, guy, I wasn’t making a move or anything. I just thought that you were gonna fall off the stool.” I raised my hands in surrender. </p><p>“Okay, okay, yeah, I guess I am a little tipsy. I think someone put a little extra something in my drink,” Ten spewed as he shot the bartender a look of his most extreme disgust. It was a look he reserved for white women wearing UGGS in the summertime, or people who put their kids and their dogs in matching sweaters. Double disgust if that was also in summer. </p><p>The bartender’s eyes widened at Ten’s expanded attack. “Woah there, man, well, now that you’ve caused a scene, do you wanna dance a little?” I tilted my head to the side and batted my lashes. </p><p>“Do you want me to call a cab?” the bartender practically stuttered. Only my man could so completely destroy men. </p><p>“A cab? It’s the 21st century. It’s late in the 21st century. A cab?” </p><p>I smirked and gathered my most patronizing voice like I was about to level the fuck up. Which I was. “Wow, I didn’t know there were people who didn’t know that cab’s are still a thing. Baby,” I added. </p><p>He ignored me. That was one of his best skills, and trust me, unlike myself, he doesn’t usually give in, and I don’t give in easy. I’m not Seokjin, for God’s sake, who always always gives in to anything. Although, you know, I wasn’t completely sure if that was true anymore. I was happy for him having Yoongi and finally saying fuck you to Joon, though it was in the bylaws of my operating system that I could never admit any of that to him (unless he was in disaster mode. He is my brother, after all.). “Next thing you know, he’s gonna be offering to make me a Match.com account.” Ten sniffed and crossed his arms. </p><p>“Hey! I’ve met some very fine people on there!” I said defensively. </p><p>“You’ve met finer people on Craig’s List.” He wasn’t wrong. At this point I think the bartender had caught onto our game and walked away, which was okay. It wasn’t for him anyway. </p><p>“Well, do you want to dance or what?” I asked, standing and grabbing his hand, dragging him to the dance floor without waiting for a response. The dance floor was totally ours. We’re super talented and super-hot, which was really an asset in our business. After grinding in the middle of the dance floor to something that sounded like the love child of Hilary Duff and some obscure German metal band, I decided it was now Business Hour. “Do you want Cheetah Girl or Tanner Gunnar Bobby?” I shouted into his ear before biting it. “I think we have an opening for next Wednesday… Ten?” I leaned back and tried to make out his face in the blue and orange strobe lights. The lights caught the sparkles in his lowcut silver top. I couldn’t really see him, but I felt his hands on the sides of my face, and his lips, those I definitely knew. “What about –” but he smushed the words away before putting his hands on my hips and leading me through the club and into the alley. There were already a few other couples leaning against the brick so we were in good company I’m sure. </p><p>“Fuck them,” Ten answered my earlier question as he pressed me into the wall. 		</p><p>I squirmed away from his mouth. There’s always room for witty quips. “I wasn’t planning to, but if you insist.” </p><p>Ten rolled his eyes again but they were sparkling. Even though the alley smelled like rancid seafood and cat piss, I could still make out Ten’s overpowering cologne and the baby powder he’d gotten me addicted to. “Would you shut up for once?” he said impatiently but not exasperated before kissing me again. I could’ve called pot and kettle, but I was a bit distracted by the way that Ten always knew where to put his lips and his hands. </p><p> </p><p>I stumbled into the house, still breathless, my shirt unbuttoned to my belly button. Ten was screaming at me from outside where I think he’d trapped my purse strap in the car door. Oh well. This was the perfect opportunity for one of the men under this roof to buy me something new. Something pretty. Something a lot nicer than I probably deserved. “Why’d I even agree to carry this shit. This is the last time I do anything nice for you, asshole!” I smiled to myself as I ducked around the corner into the living room. The whole house was dark except the blue and grey light that winked across the hardwood and bounced off of the seafoam green walls. </p><p>“What’s up with the strobe lights –” I started, blinking to try to actually fucking see as all the Secret of Halloween aesthetics puked through my house.   </p><p>“Shut up,” Yoongi rumbled lazily without turning towards me. I blinked again, this time at Yoongi. We had a perfectly manageable working relationship these days: he stayed out of my way and I swallowed back comments about his height, profession, hair color, pretty cat-like features, or his relationship with Jin. So basically, I could say good morning, if I were to wake up in the morning for once. But that was definitely overrated. </p><p>“Excuse me…” I trailed off, crossing my hands over my chest and walking into the room. “What is this, Citizen Kane?” I relaxed my arms and shoved my hands into my pockets. </p><p>“Fuck, no. It’s Sunset Boulevard.” Yoongi half-smiled, trying to articulate even less than usual to not disturb his boyfriend, who was lying mostly on top of him asleep, one hand tucked under chin. </p><p>I fought back my smile. I wasn’t sure why I did that. It was only Yoongi, who posed absolutely no threat whatsoever. Damn, everyone really thought I was emotionally constipated. But I just didn’t love like other people did. “What, so you’re a movie snob now too, huh?” I asked, crossing my arms again. </p><p>“Jin wanted to watch it,” Yoongi answered, running a hand through his boyfriend’s hair. </p><p>“He looks asleep. Unless you actually killed him and this is some fucked up Weekend at Bernie’s fantasy…” I squinted to see him in the dark. </p><p>“If you wake him up, I’ll sic Jimin on you,” Yoongi growled. “He had a double today, but he wanted to watch the movie anyway.” I fake gagged. Yeah, I know, super lame, but Jin stole all the good jokes. I got by being unexpected, but I was starting to realize I could only keep that up for so long. “Is that my shirt?”</p><p>“What shirt?” I asked, lifting it over my head and dropping it onto the floor, kicking it under the armchair with the toe of a boot. These were my vampire slaying bitch stomping too good to pass up Payless on sale semi-Goth slightly-worn boots. I relished the blisters they gave me. They were kind of like Ten. </p><p>I felt Yoongi’s eyeroll at the same time I heard the front door slam. “Ten! Be quiet! Jin is sleeping!” I screamed. Jin sat up, hands on either side of Yoongi’s torso. There was a long line along one cheek, and his hair was fluffy and sticking up in every direction. Cute. Yoongi shot me a death glare. Cute. “Yoongi you’re really one of the least threatening people I’ve ever met,” I shrugged. “Is that your I’m more disappointed than angry face?” I pouted. </p><p>“Hoseok,” Jin rasped. “Your nipples are hard.”</p><p>“Well, I mean, you do look like a snack right now…” I raised an eyebrow. Jin stared at me a second before digging his face back into Yoongi’s chest. Yoongi pretty much snarled at me over his boyfriend’s head, so I took that as my cue and went to find Ten. </p><p>I bit the edge of my nail as I half-stumbled into the bedroom. “Don’t bite your nails,” Ten muttered without turning around from where he was standing in front of the full-length mirror, wiping makeup off from around his eyes. I grunted in response, but dropped my hand anyway. “Also, if you’re not going to get changed, you can go sleep with Jin and Yoongi.” </p><p>“I’ve been trying to for the last month. I don’t think this method will be anymore successful than my other attempts.” I tilted my head at him before walking over and tugging the makeup wipe out of his hand. </p><p>“Hoseok,” Ten whined. “Come on, quit fucking around I’m tired.” </p><p>“I was just gonna take it off for you, asshole.” I said, shoving the wipe back towards him. </p><p>“Oh.” He stopped, pursing his lips. “Okay.” He sat on the edge of the bed and shut his eyes. “This is a trap, isn’t it?” I chuckled but didn’t answer. I could tell when Ten was only kidding. He was actually relaxed, his lower lip jutting out just a bit like when he sleeps? Okay. If you tell anyone I said that, you can kiss your social security number goodbye, m’kay? I knelt down and wiped at his eyes gently. Gently, I swear! I know that you don’t trust me either, but that’s okay. “Give me that!” he snapped, standing and moving in front of the mirror again. </p><p>“The fuck is wrong now?” I asked. </p><p>“Now? What’s wrong now? Hoseok. I don’t know what kind of game you’re playing with me. Why don’t you go play that shit with Yoongi…” </p><p>“What shit?” I asked. I put a hand on my chest because I knew it made me look more insincere, which was perfect especially when I was being sincere. Ten’s reflection blinked twice at me and ran his tongue under his top lip. “Oh, whatever,” I muttered, strutting over to the dresser and grabbing my super comfy eight-year-old boxers that I wore to bed Saturday to Monday. </p><p>“Wait, wait, were you seriously just trying to be… nice?” he asked, a disgusted look on his face. So, what. There’s no secrets between old friends like me and you, huh? Maybe I was a little bit jealous of Yoongi and Jin, okay? Ten used to sleep on my chest, two or three years ago when we’d first gotten together. Last year, even. Ever since we’d gotten back together, it hasn’t been the same. The sex is great of course and we still get along, in a superficial way that has us bouncing around and off of each other. If I didn’t know better… okay. Actually, I know better and I think Ten is scared, which is totally unspectacular and awfully boring of him. </p><p>You see, it’s like we’re just bodies to each other now. Contrary to popular belief, I’m not just a body. </p><p>I scoffed, not responding. “I’m going to sleep now.” </p><p>“Hobi?” Ten turned around and asked me, his voice soft. He looked small and pretty in his silky red pajamas that I think I stole for him a few years ago. </p><p>“Goodnight, shorty,” I said as I threw myself into bed and faced away from him. </p><p>“Shorty, he says. He’s built like a fucking horse jockey and he says shorty to me. We’re not that far apart in height anyway…” Ten muttered and I smiled into my arm. </p><p> </p><p>I threw open the door to Jin and Yoongi’s room with a bang. “Okay, I’ve decided I need your help.” I flicked on the light and nudged the clothes that were set neatly onto the armchair in the corner. Ten probably put them there. Laundry and cleaning and pulling apart the rainbow Post-it Note packs and organzing them by color helped him calm down, no matter how many times Jin gently reminded him he didn’t need any help with his laundry. I beg to differ, especially since Ten had this formula where everything turned out just the right kind of soft?</p><p>The clothes toppled over as my housemates groaned and burrowed under the covers. “What now?” Yoongi growled as Jin started to laugh. </p><p>“You’re one to laugh,” I scoffed. He poked his head out of the dark blue comforter and sat up, holding his hands over his eyes. </p><p>“I’m just thinking about the time in college when… well, actually all through college with the fire alarm going off in the middle of the night? And it would take me forever to even wake up my roommate, because he had this homemade bong,” Jin explained, bringing his hands out from under the covers and measuring out the alleged bong with his hands. I raised an eyebrow at him and he trailed off. “Or not,” he offered, shrugging and blinking. </p><p>“I need your help.” I changed the topic. Jin was blushing on his neck underneath the button-down flannel he was wearing. “Aren’t you hot in those?” I asked suddenly, feeling my face get on its patented disgusted look. </p><p>“Why, yes, I am. Thank you for noticing,” he replied. </p><p>“I want to be romantic. To Ten. I need a big gesture, and you’re the king of… being... noticeable? Bringing an ice sculpture spider to the premiere of the Spiderman movie, that kind of thing,” I waved a hand. </p><p>“Wasn’t it an ice sculpture dick?” Jin asked, furrowing his brows. </p><p>“Was it? Who knows. Anyway…” Yoongi sat up and hid from the light behind Jin. “Don’t worry Yoongi, it’s not the sun. I’m not trying to kill you.” </p><p>“First off, I’m pretty sure you’re always trying to kill me…” 	</p><p>“You get discount sushi from a neighboring diner and all of a sudden I’m ‘out to get you,’” I said with air quotes, my eyes wide. It wasn’t my fault. I blame Kathy, the lady behind the counter at the bakery. Or else, maybe she was out to get me. I’d have to stalk her on Facebook and see if she was even a worthy opponent. Probably not. Not many were. </p><p>“Second of all, why are you and Jimin convinced I’m a vampire again?” Yoongi blinked at me, a look of disgust that really could rival my own, if I was in that kinda mood. </p><p>I ignored him, though Jin just barely stifled his laugh as he glanced sideways at his boyfriend. Pretty sure Jin started the vampire thing. “So, what do you say? Are you gonna help me save my relationship?”</p><p>“Save your relationship?” Jin asked. “You guys just got back together. Also, Hobi, can you please close your legs, man?” Jin blinked. I looked down at my super comfy eight-year boxers and closed my legs, sitting in the chair instead of crouching on it. </p><p>“That doesn’t mean anything, dipshit. I’m starting to get the feeling that Ten doesn’t like me.” </p><p>Yoongi snorted. “No one likes you, Hoseok. I’m surprised you even noticed.” </p><p>“Yoongi,” Jin mumbled. </p><p>“Sorry,” Yoongi said quietly, but he shot me a look that said that his apology was definitely for Jin and not for me. Hey, I mean, he wasn’t wrong. It didn’t usually bother me. I tend to not give a fuck what people think about me. That’s why I think it’s so strange that Jimin and I don’t get along. We both spent a fuck ton of time doing what other people expected of us and being who they wanted us to be, shoving us in their boxes and shaming us into wanting that for ourselves too. I gave all that up… but did I take it too far? Eh, it was all a matter of perspective anyway, wasn’t it?</p><p>I shrugged. “You’re right. But I think he did like me. Right? Did Ten ever like me?” My friend shifted uncomfortably. Jin wasn’t in the habit of revealing friend’s secrets, and this was one of the reasons why he was so easy to love. “Okay. Forget I asked. But I want to make a big romantic gesture that he knows is a big romantic gesture, and not just me fucking with him. Think big.” </p><p>Jin raised an eyebrow. “Oh, I’m always thinking big.” </p><p>“So, you’ll help me?” I asked, grinning. </p><p>“Will it get you to leave faster, and maybe stop wearing my shit?” Yoongi grumbled. </p><p>“I wasn’t talking to you so please be a good little kitty.” Yoongi scowled at me and I laughed. It was absolutely ridiculous how different he was when he talked to me and when he talked to Jin. </p><p>“Yes. It’s the role I was born to play, honestly. Plus, I know where we can get some extra help…” </p><p>“Not Jimin, no way,” I groaned. </p><p>“No, no, the only one romantic enough to make Jimin happy.” Jin looked pleased with himself. I half-smiled myself before catching Yoongi’s curious look, his head semi-tilted as he studied me, though he didn’t quite meet my eyes. </p><p>“Goodnight, assholes! Bright and early tomorrow. We’ve got Hallmark bootcamp to get to,” I screeched before slapping the light off and slamming the door. It was going to be perfect.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two: The Conclusion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>All's well that end's well. Part 2: the conclusion of Hoseok's Big Romantic Gesture!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was definitely not perfect. “Okay, and that’s when the dumptruck comes in…” Taehyung trailed off, his eyes wide as he sipped a Monster.</p><p>“Dumptruck?” Yoongi asked at the same time that Jin laughed. </p><p>“I swear Taehyung studied the book of my life,” he continued in between laughter. “Did I ever tell you about the time –”</p><p>“Yes,” I interrupted impatiently. I could feel Yoongi burning a hole in my perfectly manicured hair, but I had to stop this. I was losing braincells talking to Taehyung for such an extended period of time, no matter how gorgeous he looked in just a simple yellow sweater and faded jeans. Of course, because we all had to go the extra mile as soon as we passed the border from PA to NJ, Taehyung had also embroidered little flowers on the pockets. I did have to admit, Taehyung did seem like a good person to go to for all the kinds of romantic shit. I sighed. “Why a dumptruck, Taehyung?”</p><p>“Ten probably had a dumptruck when he was a kid.” </p><p>“Did you read that in his birth chart or whatever?” I asked, raising an eyebrow. “He most certainly did not have a dumptruck. And Jin didn’t either,” I said quickly as I saw my friend open his mouth. </p><p>“Well, anyway, a bunch of Valentines fall out, like confetti! But then we turn the sprinklers on and they easily melt and inside of them…” </p><p>“It’s not even Valentine’s Day. The whole point is it’s just a random day of the year. I’ll catch him by surprise and he will have the best day of his fucked-up life, got it, peasants? And he will love me,” I said aggressively. My assembled acquaintances slid a little away from me in their booths. </p><p>“Hey Hoseok, we’re out of –”</p><p>I held up a hand without turning around. I was currently straddling a chair that I’d pulled up to their table. “Under the sink, ask Mya, or doesn’t fucking matter. Also, Taehyung, stop drinking that in my restaurant. Be polite and order something.” </p><p>“Oh!” Tae jumped a little at being addressed directly by me in a way that wasn’t slightly creepy. I wasn’t that interested in building bridges, so all of this didn’t really bother me. Okay. It bothered me just a little bit, if only because I knew that Taehyung would never teach me to sew little flowers on my pants because he was probably scared that I would go all Hansel and Gretel on him. “Uh, excuse me!” he called, and Yoongi jumped at his usually soft-spoken brother’s half-shout. </p><p>“The waiter’s name is Greg,” I told him. </p><p>“Greg!” </p><p>“Hoseok, our waiter’s name is Julian,” Jin said, turning towards me and raising his eyebrows. </p><p>“Eh,” I flapped a hand in the vague direction of Greg/Julian. “What do you want, Taehyung?” </p><p>“Well, since you’re the one insisting I spend money here I’ll have whatever you’re giving me.” Taehyung settled back in the corner of the booth and met my eyes. Was this flirting? I’m not sure. I’m usually mean when I flirt so my counter is pretty fucked. </p><p>“Okay, okay, how about a Rootbeer?” I stood up and popped on top of the counter, swizzling myself around to hop over it. A guy with an impressive and elaborate mustache and Technicolor striped shirt eyed the proximity of my sneakers to his burnt pancakes. “Oh, get over yourself.” I snorted at him as I went about my business. It was my business, after all. </p><p>“What the fuck is that supposed to mean, pipsqueak?” </p><p>“Pipsqueak?” I repeated, tilting my head a bit to show how superior I thought I was. I was a big man, you see. Yep. Talked myself into all kinds of situations, gotta play for the crowd, gotta keep em surprised, keep em disgusted. No wonder Ten didn’t like me that much. Also, no wonder Ten and I got along so well. “You really think you’re in some old shit movie, don’t you? Actually… were you? Guys… doesn’t he look familiar? Jin, babe, you’re the one who watches all the movies, tell me this guy doesn’t look like Cary Hudson Monroe…” </p><p>The man stood and shook his head. “I’m not going to sit here and…”</p><p>“No. But you do have to pay.” </p><p>Jin stood up and waddled over. Excellent. Just when I thought the morning was getting a little boring. But instead of saying something witty and completely outside of the conversation, he reached into his wallet and put a ten on the counter. “Sorry. My roommate is an asshole.” The man was startled into a smile. </p><p>“Disgusting…” I said with a shake of my head as we watched the man leave the diner in good spirits of all things. </p><p>“Why are we even helping him?” Yoongi groaned as he hit his forehead on the table. Jin slid back into the booth and leaned down and whispered in his ear. </p><p>“Can you talk a little louder?” I shouted as I filled up Taehyung’s Rootbeer. </p><p>“He just said ‘I know you don’t like him, but he’s my brother,’” Taehyung answered helpfully. </p><p>“Thank you, Taehyung. Just for that, the Rootbeer’s on the house!” I jumped over the counter again and placed it in front of him. “Okay, so scratch the dumptruck. What do you think maybe something a bit simpler…” </p><p>“We could rig a screen across the street or somewhere and you could do your own Drive-In Movie!” Jin exclaimed, his face lighting up. </p><p>“It could be nostalgic too!” I added, leaning forward. Not a bad idea, Seokjin. “Because we could show our movies.” </p><p>Jin blinked at me. “Okay. Actually, you don’t get to have that idea. I decided I’m saving it for me and Yoongi’s anniversary.” Yoongi turned his head on his hands and looked up at him with a half-smile. </p><p>“Their movies aren’t half-bad,” Taehyung said, obediently slurping his Rootbeer.</p><p>“Tae, there’s no artistry,” Jin exclaimed, taken-aback. </p><p>“Or respect. There’s not a lot of human respect,” Yoongi added, shooting Jin a look. </p><p>“Well, well, well, Min Yoongi has surfed our channel, hm…” I said, tapping my chin. </p><p>“There you are.” A familiar voice joined the chime of the entrance bell. I immediately slouched even more across the back of the chair and rolled my eyes. Call it a knee-jerk reaction. Call it a jerk reaction. Call it a Park Jimin reaction. A shadow fell over me. “Just so we get this clear, if there was a way that I could successfully hide Hoseok’s body without a trace, he wouldn’t be sitting here. But Ten is a sweetheart.” Even Jin snorted at that one. </p><p>“Jimin, are you done monologuing?” I asked, tilting my head to look up at him. He was dressed fashionably as always: dark jeans, light sweater, brown boots. He gazed at me through large sunglasses. “Also, it would be quite easy for me to end you and no one to suspect a thing.” I raised an eyebrow. </p><p>“Oh, how original. Another oh Jimin, when you’re here, it’s like Gilligan never left the island, or oh Jimin, sucks that you left your sex appeal back in 1978. Hi, Jinnie.” Jimin smiled towards Jin and sat next to Taehyung in the booth. Jimin didn’t slide. He floated. Don’t you dare tell him I said this, but I was pretty sure that such crusty vinyl didn’t dare touch his golden ass. You see, I was well aware Jimin was so out of my league, even when he was past his silver-fox stage. </p><p>“Where’s Jungkook?” Jin asked him, clearly confused and clearly a bit disappointed. My friend was never one for mincing words, or cleverly and carefully omitting things for some kind of benefit in the long run? He was shit at big picture, though again, he looked outside of himself better than me, and he also broke up with Yoongi because of fears about the future. Maybe I should take notes. I blinked and Jin looked at me looking at him, his brow semi-furrowed in this constipated look I took to mean: why the hell are you staring at me?</p><p>“I can’t believe you thought that Jungkook, of all people, would be helpful in this situation,” Jimin snapped. Jungkook was emphasized with so much venom, most people probably wouldn’t have guessed they were married. Although, yet again, maybe that was expected of spouses after so many years together. You see, that is something I was trying to avoid. Me and Ten were already like that – how were we going to last this year, let alone thirty years together?</p><p>Jin sighed. “I was trying to get him involved in things, Jiminie.” </p><p>“Oh…” Jimin trailed off. </p><p>“Hey! Now that you’re here, whatcha got for us?” Yoongi asked brightly, sitting up. </p><p>“Don’t you try to make me feel better. That’s even worse.” Jimin pouted, crossing his arms on the table and staring off into space. “I’m getting so stupid in my old age.” </p><p>“Are you done feeling sorry for yourself? I need to save this relationship, and if you don’t have any better ideas, I’m gonna have to go with Taehyung’s dumptruck idea, which I don’t understand and really, sounds like it’s not suitably autumn.” </p><p>“Carve pumpkins!” Taehyung blurted as Jimin opened his mouth. “Carve them with your moments, and let them line the sidewalk up the house!” </p><p>“We have to do it by tonight.” </p><p>“Why tonight?” Jimin asked curiously. The concern in his eyes made me squirm a little so I stood up and stretched, hopefully distracting them all with my perfectly toned body. </p><p>“Because,” I answered nonchalantly. “If I have to sleep next to him one more night feeling like I’m gonna wake up and he’s not gonna be there, I’m gonna explode.” I plopped back into the chair and scooched it loudly closer towards the table, the nails on chalkboard sound mildly comforting.</p><p>“Maybe you could just tell him that,” Jin started slowly. </p><p>“Honesty doesn’t work for everyone, Jin,” I answered, my stomach dropping with how nasty I sounded. Yoongi stood up on the booth and climbed over the back, walking out of the restaurant. “Sorry.” I dropped my eyes. </p><p>“Jin’s your only friend. Why do you treat him like that?” Taehyung asked in between sips. I could feel Jimin’s eyes on me. 	</p><p>“Because he’s my only friend,” I answered.  </p><p>“Maybe you should be doing a large romantic gesture for me, huh?” Jin said, fake outraged. A smile was creeping into his eyes. </p><p>“I owe you a lot of those,” I muttered. I didn’t protest when he reached out and held my hand, even though it was really goddamn embarrassing. </p><p>Jimin sighed. Then I watched his expression brighten, and his eyes flashed from behind the sunglasses. “How about one of those tiny airplanes? With a banner that reads ‘I love Ten.’” He held his hands out in front of him like he could already see it. </p><p>“Too cheesy.” I shook my head. “He needs to believe it. It has to be… sincere.” I spit the word out. </p><p>“You said a big gesture, Hoseok!” Jin protested. “Like… okay… one time, Namjoon and I had a fight and to make up for it, he set up this super romantic date on the roof of our building, and we looked at the stars and drank wine. It was sweet.” He shrugged. </p><p>“Okay. But bigger. Smaller than an airplane, but bigger than a stupid roof picnic.” I nodded towards the others as I saw Jin give me his best no-seriously-why-the-fuck-am-I-in-his-life face. </p><p>“I could skydive naked and painted orange with the words “TEN” in big lettering,” Taehyung shouted before his face melted into an easy giggle. Then he grew as serious as this guy could get. “Or, I could play saxophone for you guys.” </p><p>“You know, I never would’ve expected this kind of dedication from you, Hoseok,” Jimin said with a nod, scrutinizing me with heavy-lidded eyes. “Is that another reason why you want this for tonight? Gotta get it out of the way before you don’t want to do anything like this again?” Jin squeezed my hand and looked at Jimin curiously, even a little defensively. Damn. He was doing the same thing that Yoongi did towards me for him. Was I really that important to him? “Don’t mother him, Jin. I want to talk to Hoseok the human being.” </p><p>I blushed but met Jimin’s eye. “I’ve been trying. But he doesn’t believe me when I try to be nice, or romantic, I guess.” I rolled my eyes. “I don’t even think he believes me when I tell him I love him,” I said, and goddamn did my voice break? Was one stern word and look from Jimin of all people make me lose my cool at work?</p><p>“Do you love him?” I’m sure this was Jimin’s favorite question. </p><p>“In his own way.” Jin was quick to answer for me. </p><p>“No!” I said loudly, pulling my hand away. “I don’t want to love him in my own way. I want to love him in a universal person way. I want people to know that I love him, and if I love other people, I want them to be able to know that I love them.” I hesitated. “It’s just… hard for me.” </p><p>Jimin nodded. “Fine then. You want a over the top romantic gesture? We’ll give you an over the top –”</p><p>“Woah, I don’t think over the top –” I interrupted. </p><p>“It’s not gonna change that you’re a total dickhead,” Jimin continued. “But, I think it might go a long way to earning back some trust. And maybe, if such a thing exists in the same sentence as you, respect.” </p><p>I was starting to have an awful feeling about this. </p><p> </p><p>According to Jin, it had taken a lot to get Ten to follow the tiki torches, orange and yellow fairy lights, and the pretty sparkly leaves to the beach. It was even sunset. I had to admit it: once Jimin and Taehyung had a theme, they really stuck to it.</p><p>We couldn’t get a plane on such short notice, but Taehyung apparently knew a guy who knew a guy whose dad had raced motorboats back in the 90s. So, Ten followed the lights and also Jin, that giraffe who kinda blocked half the show (that’s okay I forgive him). And across the setting sun, Taehyung drove the boat while Jimin hanged half off the back, and Yoongi held onto Jimin as he shot fireworks and sparklers. Not to sound like Jin or anything, but it was cinematic for sure. </p><p>Then, to balance the over-the-top boat light show, Yoongi got me some discarded hoagies from Wawa and because Ten would probably scoff at whatever food I got anyway, this was okay. Instead of a picnic blanket on the chilly sand, we picked up this bearskin rug in the very back of an antique shop along a busy road backing up onto a graveyard, with all kinds of teal appliances and probably radioactive dish wear spilling out towards the medieval rod-iron fence that separated the two properties. There were candles propped unevenly in the sand and Taehyung really had sewed together little valentines on remarkedly short notice. </p><p>I shifted uncomfortably in a tux that Jimin had fished from the back of his closet. I pulled the sleeves down as Ten blinked at me. His hair was sticking up in all directions behind his sports headband as he dropped his gym bag in the sand. “This is what you forced me out of the house for?” </p><p>“Well, no. Actually, you just weren’t home today, so it worked out.” I shrugged. </p><p>“Is that a whole ass bear? Hoseok, I’m practically vegan. Why did you think that was a good idea? You’re as self-destructive as Jin,” Ten said, his face twisting into that familiar look of disgust. He held a hand out towards our friend, presenting him as exhibit A. </p><p>“Hey –” Jin protested before quieting in confusion as Ten’s hand morphed into a single finger silencing him. </p><p>“I was trying to be romantic,” I blurted. I knew the rug was a bad touch, but it fit the aesthetic so well…</p><p>“I’ve gotta take a shower.” Ten stooped to pick up his gym bag and turned to trample back through the sand. “It looks like Survivor threw up,” he muttered. </p><p>I scurried through the sand and put my hand on his elbow. “Wait. Can you just…” </p><p>“I don’t feel like giving you attention tonight, Hoseok…” Ten started. </p><p>“Oh, well, I don’t feel like giving you attention most of the time,” I said defensively, crossing my arms and looking away from him. </p><p>Ten gave me a leveling look, pursing his lips. “Okay, yeah, sure guy.” His lips were twitching, trying to give into a smile. “What’s this about, huh?” He narrowed his eyes. “You’re not about to propose, are you?”</p><p>“No!” I shouted and he laughed. “Like I said, I was trying to be romantic. For you.” </p><p>Ten sighed. “Okay. Seriously. Let me pass. I don’t feel like role play or whatever this is tonight…” </p><p>“If this was role play, then why the hell is Jin standing right there?” I asked exasperated. </p><p>Ten snorted. “We’re all adults. Let’s not pretend that this isn’t the moment you’ve been waiting for.” I rolled my eyes and started to trudge back towards the bear. </p><p>“Fine,” I called over my shoulder. “Have a nice night. Have a nice life. I’m gonna eat soggy hoagies.”</p><p>“Wait, what? What are you talking about?”</p><p>“Yoongi picked them up from work. They were rejects.” I plopped down onto the rug and picked up a hoagie as I watched Ten stumble along the sand to stand over me, hands on his hips. Of course, now was the time that Jin had chosen to disappear. </p><p>“Not the hoagies, stupid,” Ten sighed. “Did you just break up with me? What’s wrong with you?”</p><p>“I’m doing this now so I don’t have to do it fucking later.” </p><p>“So, you are breaking up with me? Because this time’s for real.” </p><p>“Well, last time I wasn’t the one who walked out.”</p><p>“And I apologized for that!” Ten shouted before rubbing a hand across his face and sitting gingerly on the edge of the bear rug. I could feel the rug judging me. “You’re lucky I love you,” Ten muttered, looking at the rug in distaste. “And have an awkward relationship with sand,” he added. </p><p>“Oh, so now you love me!” I exclaimed for some added deflection. I couldn’t seem to say the things I wanted to. </p><p>Ten paused and looked up at me in surprise. “You thought I didn’t love you.” </p><p>“Well, I thought that you didn’t believe that I love you, and last night, I tried to be sweet and you hated it. Bastard,” I added with a tilt of my head.</p><p>“Asshole,” Ten replied quietly like he couldn’t help it. “That’s because it was kinda weird and you don’t really do nice things for me. Not that I do nice things for you either, I guess. But that’s fine. That’s our thing,” he emphasized before biting the corner of his nail. Hypocrite.  </p><p>I threw myself back on the stupid rug and looked at the ugly sky. I thought back to what Jin was saying about him and Namjoon. All the romantic things in the world hadn’t done shit to save that from blowing the fuck up, and taking my friendship with it (not that I am one to complain about that. I may have selectively pissed throughout Namjoon’s house after he pulled that shit, but don’t tell Jin I’m not sure he’d approve). Maybe none of this would save our relationship. Maybe nothing could save anything. “I just wanted to make love to you.” I threw the words towards the sky and hoped they would stick like Oreo crème. </p><p>“Hoseok, we fuck all the time.” </p><p>“No, no. Make love.” </p><p>Ten laughed, and all of a sudden his smile was above my mouth. “You’re being so Grease right now. Let off of the 1950’s.”    </p><p>“Hm,” I responded, pushing him off of me. Then I thought better of it and turned onto my side to face him. “I’m doing this wrong.” </p><p>“Noooooooo, I never would have thought that,” Ten started, but he was grinning. </p><p>“I love you,” I said. “And I wanna be a good partner. Not a complete shithead.” Ten’s smile faltered. “You’re a fucking awesome human being and I wanna connect with you,” I continued. Ten smirked at that before reaching out a hand, hesitating with it in front of my face before I grabbed it and held it there. It was cold.</p><p>“Okay. I’ll take you up on that challenge, babe,” Ten answered softly, nodding. </p><p>“You believe me, then?” I asked shakily. </p><p>“Of course, stupid,” he chuckled. I watched our breath turning to smoke. “One question: does this mean that we’re gonna be gooey all the time?” he asked, completely changing the mood. Not that I completely minded. </p><p>I snorted. “Fuck no. Sometimes. In privacy.” </p><p>Ten beamed. “I’d like that.” I leaned forward and snagged his lower lip in between mine, but he broke off the kiss pretty quickly. I tried to find his lips again but he’d actually ducked under my head and was trying to burrow into my body. “It’s cold as fuck. You picked some night for this whole thing. My birthday’s next week. You could’ve waited until then,” he mumbled into the front of my suit. </p><p>“Nah. You couldn’t wait.” I said quietly, but not, under any circumstance, softly. No way. Not today, not then. </p><p>Well creatures, didn’t I promise a story of how the badass savior-type’s heart grew three sizes? What can I say, I’m a grower not a show-er.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed this surprise sequel to Jersey Shore trash! :) Please drop me a comment or question below!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>